


That One High School, That Homes Vampires, Werewolves... & Me.

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Vampires Are Real, F/M, M/M, People know about vampires & werewolves, Takes Place in High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One High School, That Homes Vampires, Werewolves... & Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Teen Wolf/characters. I own everything else

~Alex's POV~

*FlashBack*

Alex remembers screaming, gun shots, & blood, oh the blood. Her mom snatched her from her captor, Alex's mom takes her to the basement.

"Mom what's going on?" Alex asked, she was ten at the time & had a good understanding of what exactly was going on. She wanted her mom to prove her suspicions, Alex stood there waiting for an answer. No fear, no nothing present in the child's face. Alex's mom hugged her tight, tears streaming down her face. Alex was never the affectionate type, she was a tomboy, she showed no signs of weakness. Ever. Alex patted her mom's back akwardly.

"Their here for you, you're abilities. We won't let them take you, when they come down here you run. Also, go to this highschool once you're of the age fourteen. They'll help you, Alex you're special. Very few of your kind are born, & I mean born, not turned. Promise me, us, you won't look back on this day & blame yourself." Her mom sobbed.

"I know mom, once fourteen I stop aging & get my full powers, I know. And I won't blame myself-" Alex had intensified hearing. "Their coming." Alex's mom pushed a duffle bag with all her clothes, money, & bathing esstencials.

"Go. Go now!" Alex squeezed through the window, that led to the backyard.

"There she is!"

"Run Alex!" Her sister yelled, Alex looked. *Crack*, it sent a bone chilling shiver down her back, they snapped her neck. Alex felt the tears prick her eyes, she wiped them away & sprinted through the woods. 'Never look back, never regret,' she repeated in her mind. Though her 'animal' howled in agony, it blamed itself, & made Alex think it was her fault.

~Four Years Later~

After that day, Alex did that all the time. Run, never looking back, nevering blaming herself.

Alex was on her way to the school her mom told her about, it was located in a nice neighborhood. But Alex knew, Beacon Hills meant trouble. Alex even at the age fourteen was probably going to be placed in 11th grade, a Junior. Others of her kind in her family learned stuff, when they died & another of her kind were born, whatever they learned was pasted on to them. Alex walked up the school steps, it was packed with werewolves & vampires. She could smell them, they all looked at her. Alex's gaze dropped to the floor, she reeked of human. It was just how her kind smelled, it helped draw away suspicion from them. She could her growls, & the clicking of fangs. She didn't smell any others like her, she was the one & only. Alex rushed into the office, & was greeted by a red head vampire.

"You must be Alex Deener," she smiled widely.

"Yea, may I ask why my mom sent me here?" Alex asked quietly.

"We'll let the principle explain. His name is Mr.Harris." the red head led Alex into the office. The principle was younger than she expected, his dark hair slicked back neatly & a pair of glasses. He was wolf descent, Alex could smell it.

"As you know, you're a rare species. Alex, you're mother sent you here to protect you, hunters will never stop at us, or you."

"Argents," Alex muttered.

"Yes, but we do have humans backing us up. Vampires & werewolves," Mr.Harris said.

"Yet, since my kind is so... elusive, no one but a few know about us," Alex said, leaning back. Mr.Harris chuckled, & removed his glasses.

"Yes, more elusive than any of us. Maybe if one decided to, oh I don't know, come out?" Alex's jaw dropped & her brown eyes widened.

"Are you insane? Look what happened when vamps & wolves came out! Now you have to register what you are, & do all these tests, no, we're loners for a reason!"

"I understand, here's you're schedule. You are a Junior," Mr.Harris said.

"Ha, I skipped three grades without even trying," Alex smirked.

"Have a good day Ms.Deener." Mr.Harris said. Alex popped her head back inside "Sorry." She nodded a good-bye & was now thrown to the wolves. Alex stayed close to the lockers, only crossing the 'highway' to get to her locker. She stuff her textbooks in it, & looked at her schedule. Other students kept bumping her, she was getting annoyed. 'Act human, hide what you are,' Alex replayed her father telling her that. Though playing human, in THIS school was a bad idea.

"Art first, okay. Something I'm relatively good at," she mumbled to herself. Alex flung her backpack over her shoulder & ran to class, forgetting the other kids. Alex walked in & took at one of the tables, seven more seats were available. She was giddy, yet nervous of who would sit with her. On the board was advanced art & beginning, she was in advanced. Alex watched as she heard a group of students, coming this way. Alex ducked her head into her backpack, & dug around for her lead pencil. When she lifted her head, a bunch of guys were sitting at the table, all werewolves. They talked, Alex remained quite, though one was staring directly at her. She felt his pale green eyes, she returned the stare. He was an alpha, she wasn't scared. Her animal wanted to challengen him, she locked gazes with him. His jet back hair neat, yet kind of spiky, his well defined, sharp features. 'The guy all girls swoon for,' Alex presumed.

"Is she challenging him?" One boy asked, he had a buzz cut.

"She's a human, she has no right!" Another hissed. The bell rung, making both of them blink.

"Hello class, I'm Ms.Smith, I'll be your art teacher. Today you will sketch & color something that means a lot to you, something you'll never forget," she said peppy. Everyone took out their sketch book, & began drawing. Alex finished in a half hour, giving her another to do as she pleased. She covered her masterpiece, & looked around.

"Can you hand me the blue?" Alex's gaze looked to a latino boy, he smiled showing deep dimples. Alex grabbed the blue, & handed it to him. "Thanks, I'm Danny by the way. Danny Mahealani."

"Alex, Alex Deener. What's with Sour Wolf?" Alex askes nodding to the guy.

"Stiles," Danny nods to the buzz cut kid, "calls him that. How'd you know?" Alex shrugged. "Anyway, you're human, Derek isn't fond of humans."

"He doesn't seem fond of anyone," Alex retorted.

"Granted, he thinks your weak. Because your human, this is his territory anyway." Danny said, coloring what Alex assumed was a crosse stick.

"Yea, I know who he is, I just... didn't know he was so... young." Alex said, glancing to Derek. Their eyes met briefly, his cold & harsh. He huffed & colored the paper as if mad at it. The bell rung & Alex left her sketch on the table, as instructed.

~Derek's POV~

The human girl, Alex, walked out the class. She'd been so obessed with hiding her sketch, Derek walked over to her stool. 'Guns, bullets, blood, hunters. Man, this girl is all kinds of fucked up,' Derek thought. Derek made his way to his pack, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Danny, and Scott, Allison, Lydia, & Stiles, who were on & off in his pack. The new girl was there, Danny was talking to her.

"There's a few groups you should know about, all of which, you avoid, at all costs," Danny warned her. "There's you vampire & werewolf jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the anyones-"

"Anyones?" Alex asked turning to look at them.

"Yea, they fit in with anyone. I'm one of those people but, I mostly stay here," Danny smiled. "And finally, your populars. We are the popluar werewolves, they are the popular vampires. Beware them, they'll glamour you, make you embarass yourself." Alex nodded & glanced over at the vampires. "Now even though this school is intergrated, we still don't like each other, so yes, vampires & werewolves are enemies."

"I know, point being?" Alex asked, Derek stood next to Isaac. His first werewolf he turned.

"You." Danny answered vague.

"More information, please. What makes me special?" Alex asked, her head tilting to the side.

"Werewolves & the vampires are gonna be fighting over you, since your still human. We want you to join us, they have the same reason. But don't let people force it on you, you pick for yourself."

"But, I'm not hu- nevermind," Alex corrected herself. Danny didn't notice, now Derek did. His eyes narrowed, Alex's met his gaze. "I uh, gotta go. See'yah Danny."

~Lunch Time~

Derek & his pack entered the lunch room, taking a seat at their usual table. Derek's eyes clicked to Alex, she was reading a book, paying zero attention to anything else. His eyes widened when she bumped into Smith one of the popular vampires, he whizzed around, fangs out & eyes glowing. Alex stood quickly, dusting herself off.

"Watch it normie!" He shoved her. Derek tensed but, remained seated. His pack joined him, watching it unfold.

"Who you callin' normie!" Alex said back, Derek saw her eyes flash. 'Red?'

"Be quiet, it wouldn't be fair if I fought you. Normie & a girl," Smith said smirking. Alex swished her hair back over her left eyes, the ends dyed a scarlet red. 'Like her eyes,' Derek thought.

"C'mon, you scared I'll hurt you. I'll fight you right now, & win!" Alex said, her clenched fists raising. Smith threw the fist punch, right in her side. Human punch: Will bruise, & hurts for a day or three, also disorients you/stun. Vampire punch: Breaks bones, & hurts for months, will knock you out/fatal. Derek knows this. Everyone gasped, she was still standing. Slouching a lot but, still standing. "That it?" Smith charged, Alex spread her feet, centering herself. Her arms out, Smith tackled her (football player). Alex's shoes squeaked against the tile, she slowed down Smith. One of her hands was on his side, her other bent above his spine. She brought it down, her elbow conecting with his spine. Smith crumpled to the floor, Alex walked away, wiping away some blood from her lip. Danny rushed to her.

"You alright, how did- we should get you to the nurse. He might've ruptured something!" Danny asked panicked. Alex raised a hand, she turned to look at everyone. Her gaze lingering over Derek, he held the gaze.

"Stay away from me, don't try to talk me, facebook me, or tweet, I won't respond. Don't say anything behind my back, I've move around a lot, & I doubt any of you are orginal thinkers. And by the time any of you truely know me," Alex glanced at Danny, "I'll be gone." Derek watched as Alex left, Danny was sad.

~One Week Later~

Danny was still heart-broken about Alex, not even his boyfriend Ethan could cheer him up. What sucked more was in Art, they sat next to each other, not saying a word. Derek glared at Alex all the time, but she never seemed to notice. Smith & the others consider her more of an outcast, a human with such strength. 'Freak.' 'Asshole.' 'Bitch.' Derek would hear them murmur. He thought back to that sketch she drew the first day of school, it was important but, why?

Alex sat her usual table, only eating an apple & drinking her Monster. Derek was mad at how she treated Danny, & acted as if it nothing but dust in the wind. She stood, taking her Monster & throwing her apple core in the trash. 'That's it!' Derek thought standing & walking after her.

"What the fuck was that about?" Derek heard Aiden (Ethan's twin brother) ask. Derek found Alex at the school's field, she was holding tightly to a crosse.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Derek yelled, she jumped.

"What?" She asked rudely.

"Danny, what the fuck?" Derek specified.

"I'm trouble, just stay away, people only get hurt around me..." she trailed off. Derek stopped, he too knew what she was talking about. He appeared in front of her. "Why the fuck... are you so tall?"

"I'm 6'0 foot sue me," Derek scoffed. His wolf howled, as if love sick.

"That's six inches taller than me." He shrugged, moving closer until their chests bumped. He smirked when he heard her heart flutter, she blushed & stepped back.

"Tell me what you are, let me help," Derek said softly.

"No, you & you're pack will die... Danny will die," Alex ran off, into the nearby woods. Derek followed pursuit, she wasn't human, Derek knew that for a fact. He slammed her against a tree, his wolf howled in want, attraction. Derek held her at eye level, she was calm. He stuck his nose in the crook of her neck, smelling her, she shivered. Derek growled, Alex rested a hand on his shoulder, feeling the vibrations. Derek nipped & licked at Alex's neck, she gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Tell me, or this stops," Derek said, proving his point by biting harshly. "I have zero problem teasing my mate."

"My mate?" Alex questioned. Dereks eyes flickered red, he ground his hips against hers. She gasped at his erection. "Shifter, I'm a shifter. Ugh, Derek just fuck me raw!" She whimpered. Derek suspected & unbuckled his pants, she already had her shorts down, panties to. Derek could smell her want, he slammed into her. He groaned, she WAS a virgin. He felt her claws came out, digging into his flesh. He did as she begged, fucking her raw, she moaned & panted.

"So... close," Derek growled. Alex clenched around him, screaming his name as she rode out her orgasm. He came with her, she was milking him dry. They fell to the floor, Alex rested her head on Derek's chest, he wrapped an arm lazily around her waist. Pulling her close. Alex laughed softly, "What?" Derek asked, open brown eyes meeting his secretive pale green.

"Mark me, claim me, love me." Derek smiled, suggesting they get back...


End file.
